Omae ga Full Moon dakara
by Yui Miyamoto
Summary: Mitsuki and Takuto share a tender moment as Mitsuki realizes that believing in yourself is just as important as believing in your dream...


Disclaimer: Full Moon wo Sagashite is by Tanemura-sensei.   
  
Omae ga Full Moon dakara. (Because you _are_ the Full Moon.)   
By Miyamoto Yui  
  
I was again looking out the door as I slid it open and sat there for a while looking at the moon.   
It was something that I never grew sick of. Who would? We were looking at the same moon, weren't we?  
Now that I was 'Full Moon', he could find me.  
  
I hope you will Eichi-kun.  
I'm just waiting for you.  
  
I looked to my lap. I'm such a little kid.  
What am I thinking? He…he could be…  
  
But, he promised me, didn't he?  
  
"What are you thinking about?"  
"Takuto!" I laughed as I caught my chest. "Don't scare me like that."  
"Sorry." He sat down next to me. "Why are you still up?"  
"Why are you still up?"  
"I asked you first, but I wanted to see how you were doing." He sighed. "Meroko's really tired from the last transformation."  
"I've got to thank her again." I nodded to myself and then I answered, "It's quiet. I like the night because there's no one making noise. It's just the wind blowing."  
  
I looked at him and smiled. "I can pretend that there is no one else in the world…"  
  
"But isn't that lonely?"  
  
I shook my head. "Not when I know that it will be noisy the next morning."  
  
He ruffled my hair. "You always think so positively."  
  
"I have to." I pointed to the moon. "There's nothing else I can do."  
  
"Omae…" he whispered as he looked at his gloves, "How do you feel about dying?"  
  
I sighed and then I looked at him with a grin. "I wanted to die once. When I thought that there was no way I could live with this cancer. But you know what happened?"  
  
"What?" he asked me.  
  
"I thought of my promise with Eichi-kun. I also thought about how my grandmother would be lonely. And that I can't die until I could fulfill one of my dreams. Just one. That's all I asked for." Then, I grabbed Takuto and held onto his shirt as I cried. "And then you and Meroko came the day after I asked that favor."  
  
I looked up at him and wiped my tears. "I don't have to think about it anymore. You're letting me have my dream."  
  
He poked my forehead and smiled. "Naw…there will always be dreams. But the person with the dream makes up 98 percent of the effort."  
  
Then, he continued, "There's one percent from your dream and one percent from Meroko and me. The rest is all yours. You and your heart."  
  
I let go and laughed. "Takuto, you know what?"  
  
"What?"   
  
"I'm glad I met you and Meroko." I looked away as I blushed. "It isn't so lonely anymore. I kind of like the noise."  
  
Takuto continued to stare at me. Then, he suddenly got up and commanded, "You're coming with me."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Not too far." He answered with a smile. "Close your eyes."  
  
"Okay." I closed my eyes as instructed.  
  
"Okay, open them."  
  
I opened my eyes and gasped as I found myself with Takuto on my rooftop.   
  
"Wai!! Kirei!" I shouted in delight.  
  
We sat down on the rooftop silently. I looked at the neighborhood and up to the stars. The full moon shined brightly and I smiled even harder.  
  
"Shh…not so loud!" Takuto hissed with his index finger to his lips.  
  
I placed both of my hands on my mouth and smiled while shaking my head. "Sorry," I whispered.  
  
"Hey, Takuto?" I gave him a side-glance. "Do you think Eichi-kun can hear my song?"  
  
"No matter where you are, I think the people you love will hear the songs you sing." He patted my head. "If Eichi-kun doesn't hear the song that's meant for him, then it just means it hasn't reached him yet."  
  
He looked at me. "He'll hear it someday."  
  
"I hope he does…" I trailed off.  
  
I didn't want to become sad again at this thought. Especially since I was above such a beautiful place. I then got up and looked around again. Looking up, I reached for the stars with my hands and then for that moon that was so far away.  
  
"Aah!" I squealed as I lost my footing.  
  
"Look out!" Takuto whispered loudly as he caught my waist.  
  
I laughed as I fell into his lap. "Thanks."  
  
His angry expression changed. He was about to scold me, but then, he smiled with me.  
  
"I want that moon..." I couldn't even look at him.  
  
My heart…  
It kind of hurts.  
I was smiling, but feeling kind of sad at the same time whenever I looked at the moon.  
  
Then, I looked at Takuto with some kind of desparation in my voice even though I was smiling. "I want that moon, Takuto."  
  
He answered without looking at me, "You can't have that moon."   
  
I looked at him a bit hurt.  
I can't believe you said that-  
  
He then ruffled my hair again. "You already are the moon, Mitsuki."  
  
"You just have to figure out what do with it," he encouraged with a smile and much sincerity in his eyes. "Omae ga Full Moon dakara."   
  
Tears came back to my eyes as a smile broke out from my lips.  
  
You can answer this question so clearly. It was so easy for you to tell me.  
I can't thank you enough…  
  
"I'm trying." I hugged him again. I looked at him and closed my eyes as I kissed his forehead. "Thank you for everything so far, Takuto."  
  
When I let go, Takuto blushed as he scolded, "Stop doing that."  
  
I blinked. "Do what?"  
  
His head nodded as if to imply that I knew. "That."  
  
"What?" I blinked even more in a confused manner.  
  
"Never mind."  
  
  
--  
Author's comments: I wanted a cute moment with Takuto and Mitsuki so I made these. I hope you enjoyed it! 


End file.
